The Twins
by slytherinbiatch
Summary: After one of their members moves away Glee needs new members, Sam is more than a little reluctant to join Glee. Meanwhile two new kids just moved in and are starting at McKinley tomorrow.
1. glee gossip prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did Mercedes would have a boyfriend with an accent

This takes place after Puck is put in Juvie, Sam is very reluctant to join after hearing about the girl who got sent to the crack house.

Practice is over in the music room

"Okay, guys look your efforts to find new members are really great. I'm sure we'll find someone soon. We're done for the day so I'm going to head out, bye guys." Mr. Shue called as he packed up to leave.

"Did you guys hear about the new family that moved in last week?" Kurt asked leaning forward hoping for some good gossip.

"The British guy?" Artie asked.

"I heard that there's two new students, twins even." Tina smiled "supposedly one girl and one boy."

"The girl won nationals last year with her gymnastics routine, Sue will have her in Cheerios before lunch. The boy is being recruited by soccer teams, probably a full-ride scholarship. Neither of them is going to want to join this loser hole on their first day." Santana smirked at them while fixing Brittany's nails.

"How did you know that?" Mercedes asked a little incredulously, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Sue looked into them and I'm helping recruit the girl tomorrow, so I got all the details." Santana smiled at Brittany's nails "Perfect, we're out of here."

"That seems like an invasion of privacy, and of course they'll want to join Glee we just have to show them how great it is." Rachel enthused poking Finn in an attempt at discretion.

"Yeah they'll totally want to join." Finn smiled at Rachel.

From there everyone left, of course Santana had left while Rachel was talking, and no one else had been listening to her.


	2. dumpsterless day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter, if I did Ginny would never have gotten past background character**

Kurt's usual dumpster trip was about to happen when a pretty girl who was about 5'8" with 3 inch designer heels, a short, pleated skirt, satiny shirt, and Lucien jacket, which he would gush about later after all it was the black leather female version of his own electric blue jacket, wandered into the middle of the hockey players and asked what they were doing with the most innocent expression Kurt had ever seen a teenage girl pull off.

Karofsky set Kurt down and smiled at her said "Just showing the fag his place, away from us normal people, we wouldn't want to catch his faginess."

She cocked her head to the side confused "You can't catch gay. The only way you would think that you could is if you thought you had caught It." She paused and stared piercingly at Karofsky before continuing "Are you saying that you are gay, and caught it from him, or did someone else say that first and you went all monkey see monkey do and just repeated it." She gave Karofsky a considering look. "It doesn't really matter either way you're proving your complete inability to formulate an effective independant thought."

Kurt almost burst out laughing because somehow this girl had kept up this innocent confused look the whole time, but her eyes were practically laughing, he could tell whenever she glanced at him after verbally flaying his biggest bully, the best part being the hockey player didn't even seem to know that he was being insulted and was trying to smile winningly at the girl.

Just as Karofsky was about to say something a gorgeous guy wearing a fitted t-shirt, and black jeans jogged up to their group and stopped next to the girl smiling. Kurt was lost in the guy's gorgeous green eyes when they scanned over the group, a slight frown pulled at his mouth "Hazel we have to get to the principal's office to get our schedules, what held you up?"

The girl, Hazel he told himself smiled at the gorgeous boy and practically chirped "This guy is going to show us where everything is, isn't that sweet." She grabbed Kurt and pulled him after her towards the entrance. The boy followed looking bemused.

"This is Harry, I'm Hazel, we're twins, and this is our junior year by your schooling. Fag is a derogatory slur for gay people right, because where we're from it's a cigarette, and that kinda confused me at first. Do all of them act like that, it seemed really awful." She paused looking expectantly at Kurt, he glanced over at the newly dubbed Harry hoping for help, it looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

Harry tried to put on a serious face, but ended up chuckling at them "She's not normally this insane, she just had way too much caffeine this morning." He explained ignoring the indignant "Hey" from the girl still pulling Kurt towards the school.

Kurt couldn't help smiling back, and turned back to Hazel "I'm Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you, I'm in junior year as well. Yes, fag is a derogatory term for gay men, I didn't know that about the cigarette, and yes that's pretty normal. You probably made yourselves targets by saving me like that, thanks for that by the way. Did I get everything?"

Hazel beamed at him "I think so, and don't mention it" "Seriously don't," Harry butted in "you'll give her a big head and it's pretty big as is." "Spoilsport." Hazel playfully glared at Harry.

"So you two are twins right?" Kurt asked

They both stopped walking and stared at him "What gave it away?" "I bet it was the eyes, they're exactly the same" "Nope the hair, who else has black hair this hopeless?" they went back and forth for a bit mentioning different features they had in common before turning to look at Kurt expectantly.

"Actually, I heard that a family with twins moved in and just figured it was you after all not many people move to Lima, Ohio willingly." Kurt shrugged elegantly and sauntered towards the office, and if his hips swayed a little more than usual it was not because of the gorgeous British guy following behind him.

They had reached the front office so Kurt stopped them and pointed out Principal Figgins "That's him, just some notice his secretary can be kind of mean if you make too much noise in the office, at least that's what I've heard."

"See you around Kurt." Hazel smiled at him "I hope we have some classes together I would love to talk fashion with you sometime, after all anyone who can wear an electric blue Lucian leather jacket is okay with me."

"See ya" Harry nodded to him before they entered the office.


	3. hallway planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee, if I did someone would have bitch slapped Santana by now.**

**I really wasn't expecting so many people to follow and favorite, so thanks so much guys ****J**

Kurt walked away from the office towards his locker, and his girl Mercedes who was waiting so they could walk to first period together, with more than a little trepidation after all the hockey team had been kept from throwing him in the dumpster for the first time since freshman year. He was quite certain that they would be doing something to him later in order to make up for it. He rounded the corner to his locker and saw Mercedes leaning against his locker waiting.

"Hey white boy," Mercedes called when he got close enough "heard the new kids saved you from an up close and personal meeting with the dumpster."

"Yup" Kurt smiled popping the 'p' "The girl, Hazel, came over just as they cornered me and completely told them off, seriously she called Karofsky a gay idiot who is incapable of forming his own thoughts, and the best part she said it in a way that I don't even think he understood. Then, oh gaga, her amazingly scrumptious brother, Harry, shows up asking what held her up and she dragged me away to show them where the office was."

"Okay, spill I want details. How's their fashion? What do they look like? Will they be joining Glee?"

"Oh Gaga, the girl was wearing a black Lucien leather jacket over the short pleated grey and green skirt from Jose's fall collection. The boy was wearing Josephine line casual wear, and looked amazing on him. The accents were definitely English, I didn't ask where specifically. They seemed really nice, and will be joining Glee if I have anything to say about it."

"So, are the new kids gonna be in the courtyard for our amazing performance? We could sound them out after, and they would of course see how awesome we are during the spectacular performance, especially my parts, afterall Empire State of Mind is a pretty kickin song."

"I don't know they hadn't even gotten their schedules yet, if I see them later I'll ask, okay?"

"Alright, if you say so white boy, just try to get them to come. They haven't been corrupted yet so they might join."

*Ring*

"That was the bell, we're late Cedes' we're going to have to rush to get to class" Kurt grabbed her arm.

"Why do we have the only teacher in this shit hole who cares about attendance first period." Mercedes despaired as they linked arms and rushed off.

**So, I've gotten a few suggestions and requests regarding the pairings, to tell you the truth I don't know who Harry is going to end up with so if you have an opinion let me know through PM or in a review, if the results are overwhelming I'll just go with that. ****J****Thanks for being patient I'm going to be annoyingly slow with updates because this is the first story I've ever written and I'm not sure where I want to take it yet.**


	4. first period tryouts

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR HARRY POTTER, why do I have to write this every time?**

Kurt and Mercedes entered Math just before the late bell rang and their teacher waved them to their seats, which were luckily right next to each other. Attendance was taken, class was started, and everyone tuned out the teacher.

Tina leaned forward in her seat behind Mercedes, and said "Have you guys seen the new kids yet? I saw them earlier walking to first and he is gorgeous, the accent is sooo sexy."

"Kurt was rescued from his dumpster dive by the girl, then the boy showed up and they whisked him away to safety. I wish I had been there, apparently little British girl told big brute number 1 off big time." Mercedes smirked.

"Really, what were they like? Did you mention Glee?" Tina leaned even farther forwards.

"They were nice, both wearing designer clothes. Neither even blinked when I told them I was gay, well more confirmed really, Karofsky called me a fag in front of Hazel. She got kind of confused, apparently in England fag means cigarette. Harry didn't say much, probably the strong, silent type, except when he and Hazel were teasing each other. I left them at the office so they could pick up their schedules. Tina if you lean any farther forwards you'll fall off of your chair." Kurt giggled, in a very masculine way (if anyone asked he would have called it a chuckle not a giggle).

*Ring*

The teacher looked up from the equation on the board "class dismissed, see you tomorrow."

Kurt and Tina walked to their next class and saw a group forming in the hallway up ahead, around the gym entrance.

"What do you think is going on?" Tina asked

"Let's go see" Kurt smiled, pulling her towards the crowd. Elbowing their way though, they made it towards the door and saw some of the soccer team playing a game, but it was the one guy who wasn't on the team that everyone was watching. "Isn't that the new guy, Harry?" Tina asked, not taking her eyes off of the dark haired Brit effortlessly dodging around the soccer team and scoring from what looked to Kurt like an impossible angle.

The team captain blew a whistle he had around his neck and jogged over to shake hands with Harry. Beaming he said welcome to the team, dude."

Someone standing near Kurt stated "Mikinley is actually gonna win an athletic award this year, aren't we?" "yep" replied a few others. The crowd slowly dispersed when the soccer team moved towards the locker room to get out of their gym clothes, most of them had been in first period gym.

"Kurt" a girl's voice called from inside the gym. Hazel trotted over to where Kurt and Tina were still standing. She grinned at him and gestured towards the departing team "He's kind of awesome isn't he, Harry adores football he's so happy that he'll get to play here, even if you Americans call it by the wrong name. What class do you have next?"

"History with Mr. Jenkins. You?"

"Same actually." She turned to Tina "Hi, I'm Hazel, new girl, British menace, prankster, survivalist, Harry's sister, gymnast, and she who cannot come up with anymore descriptive words."

"Tina, Kurt's friend and I'm not even going to try to best your list." Tina grinned

"Well, Harry has Math next so can I come with you guys to History?"

"Of course, just follow us." Kurt beamed


	5. slushy slip-up

**Disclaimer: Don't own blah, blah, blah you get it, yes?**

**Just clearing something up Hazel is Harry's twin biologically.**

Kurt pulled down the hall towards their class. "Potter" "Shit, that's Sue" whispered Tina. They turned around to find Sue Sylvester stalking down the hall with Brittany and Santana right behind her.

"Potter, I'm going to be blunt, I want you on the Cheerios. It will make your high school career, taking you right to the top of the food chain, and save you from your ill thought out plans of befriending these bottom feeders. Practice is after school today on the football field. What do you say."

"What's Cheerios, and why would I want to join. Your community center has a gymnastics team that I am already joining, and I'll befriend whomever I like, it's no business of yours." Hazel looked a little pissed.

Brittany stepped forward "You should join Cheerios, it's really fun, and you meet a lot of cool people."

Sue shark grinned at that "Cheerios is the only sport in this school that wins anything we are a national title winning Cheerleading squad. How about coming to practice and trying it out. You get one of these uniforms."

Hazel raised an eyebrow "I don't really look good in red, but I'm free tonight so I'll come watch your practice." Sue led Brittany and Santana away.

Hazel looked at Kurt "Is that normal?"

"No, but according to Santana you were scouted because of your gymnastic skills." Kurt shrugged "Lets get to class, we can talk more there." They started walking again.

"Your class schedules are very odd, why do we have to move classrooms every hour? I always had tutors back home." Hazel looked very confused.

"Really, this is your first time in public school?" Tina asked

"Yes, Harry attended primary in the public system, and secondary in a fancy Scottish boarding school based in a castle. I always had tutors brought to me." Hazel nodded

"Why didn't you attend with him?" Kurt was interested now, what kind of family separated twins like that?

"Oh, the people that were tasked with raising me didn't want me affected by any outside influence, I'm lucky that they let me do gymnastics. The people tasked with raising Harry wanted him out of the house, so he got to leave for Boarding school at eleven. Is this the classroom?" She broke off to enter their classroom leaving behind two very confused Americans.

The teacher had her sit on the other side of the room, but half-way through class she got a phone call and stepped out to take it. This allowed Kurt and Tina to hurry over to Hazel and question her.

"I want to know more about your childhood. Spill." Kurt demanded, his curiosity had been bubbling all period and he really needed to know.

"It's not really that interesting." Hazel started "Our parents passed when we were babies, so we were sent to live with different people. Harry went to our mother's sister, I went to the family that our ancestors had set up the arranged marriage contract with."

"Arranged Marriage? Wait you have a fiancé? Does Harry have one too?" Kurt was kind of freaking out, just a little.

"No of course not, I don't think you understand what the contracts are." Hazel sighed "An arranged marriage contract isn't that uncommon in our level of society, old families and all that rot. Besides they aren't concrete, just suggestions. It also gives a direct line if anything happens to the child's parents for them to be cared for. I'm not actually going to marry Marcus. He's six years older than me. My parents probably would have voided the thing if they had known about it. A few generations ago, a Potter girl was supposed to marry the Flint heir, but she fell in love with someone else so the contract got drawn up for the next Potter girl to marry the Flint heir of her generation. During that time the contracts weren't uncommon." She shrugged

The teacher reentered the classroom halting most conversations and sending Kurt and Tina back to their desks.

After class Kurt and Tina hurried towards Hazel who was waiting at the door, once they reached her Harry showed up and slung an arm over her shoulder "We have science next, then lunch. Where are you headed?" Hazel asked

"Spanish, then lunch" Tina said.

"I have science, then lunch too." Kurt enthused. He had been worried about science, Karofsky was often in the halls waiting to ambush him on the way to science, but he normally wouldn't do anything unless Kurt was alone. They waved goodbye to Tina and started off. "So," Kurt started "Who is the Marcus you mentioned, I am dying of curiosity."

Harry fixed Hazel with a light glare, turned to Kurt and opened his mouth to answer.

They rounded the corner and Kurt's eyes got wide as he saw Karofsky approaching with a slushy, it looked like grape he absently noticed. Just as Karofsky was about to let it fly at Kurt's face Harry took his arm off of Hazel's shoulder reached forward and casually flipped the cup all over Karofsky, without breaking step or pausing he said "You should really be more careful with those, someone might slip." The twins continued down the hall, Kurt gaped then hurried after them.

"You didn't have to do that you know" Kurt muttered "It happens all of the time to the Glee kids, me specifically."

"Do they target you because you're gay?" Hazel asked looking at him with big watery eyes.

"Yes" Kurt said standing straight

"I don't like bullies" Harry shrugged "I was bullied by my cousin and his gang when I was younger, and now I can't stand them. I would have done that for anyone. Besides if they want to pick on someone for liking guys, I'm Bi and at least I know how to fight back."

Kurt gapped at him for a second "You're Bi, and you're actually open about it. I'm the only guy out here, you will probably be bullied on if it gets around."

Harry shrugged again "I can take care of myself" he smiled at Kurt who felt his knees getting weak "besides everyone always tells me I have a saving people thing, and my sexuality being known will take some of the heat off of you. Right."

He was terribly disappointed to see that they were in different science classes, and he couldn't meet up with them after because Glee was getting ready to perform. He did make both of them promise to be in the courtyard during lunch though. He couldn't wait to tell Mercedes all about his knight in shining armor, Harry was so much better than Finn.

After Science Kurt rushed to the choir room. He saw Mercedes was already there and before he could say anything she called "Is it true that the new British Crumpet dumped slushy all over Karofsky for you?"

"Yes" he was vibrating with excitement

"Spill, white boy, now." Mercedes commanded. Kurt filled her in on all of the details.

**Hate me if you wish. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this, but my Physics teacher will give me that disappointed look if I don't get to the homework my grade probably won't thank me either, and I wanted to upload something. *Shrug***


	6. Cheerio or sexual symbol

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and probably some things you don't**

After Kurt filled Mercedes in on Harry's brilliant act of princeliness and his admission to being gay, well bi, afterwards, she squealed. "Wow, white boy, he sounds great. Why are all of the good ones gay, honestly you and the new British Crumpet are both into other guys."

"Well, he called himself bi," Kurt muttered "but that's just what guys call themselves when they aren't quite ready to admit to being gay."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty sure of himself when I saw him." Tina said "He just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would lie to himself like that." Kurt frowned. Harry had to be gay, they were perfect for each other.

"Alright everyone," Rachel called "show time, let's move." They all finished getting changed and headed for the courtyard.

When they got there Kurt saw Harry sitting with the soccer guys, next to the team captain. They were all gesturing wildly and laughing. Hazel was standing talking to a girl he recognized as a Cheerio and a fairly smart student, they were giggling, and being stared at by a nearby table of guys. He quickly moved into position while the others set up the boom boxes. Then they started singing…. And no one seemed to care. He saw Harry and Hazel look over, thus encouraging the people they were with to at least glance over before returning to their conversations. At the end of the song Hazel skipped over and hugged him.

"That was great, you guys sounded totally awesome." She beamed at the other club members.

"Yeah, that was cool." Harry dropped an arm around Hazel's shoulder and smiled at the club. Kurt refused to notice the way Puck was eyeing the twins, but he just had to say something.

"You two new around here?" Puck grinned at them, leaning on a nearby railing.

"Yup, Harry Potter, and this is my twin Hazel." Harry stuck out a hand to Puck, who shook it then kissed the back of Hazel's outstretched hand. Kurt was very close to pulling them away from Puck, and rushing back into the building. The way Puck was eyeing them was disturbing, and the fact that his eyes were straying to Harry at all was annoying.

"Noah Puckerman, but you two can call me Puck." Puck grinned at them.

Quinn moved forward and held out her hand to Harry "Quinn Fabray, I heard about your soccer tryout earlier. Are you joining the soccer team?" Harry kissed the back of her hand just like Puck had done for Hazel and smiled.

"Yeah, definitely the guys are already plotting on how to get the coach to let me start without being here for tryouts. We don't think it'll be an issue. Although in England we call it football, you know American football doesn't even involve your feet, it's very confusing."

Mercedes hooked arms with Kurt and whispered. "You sure bi isn't a thing, cause they seem to be hitting it off, and she certainly isn't a boy." Kurt felt his hope of Harry and him being together crumble just a little, but then he noticed Puck's failed flirting with Hazel and was suddenly tempted to laugh. Hazel and Santana had started up a conversation and were both completely ignoring the self-proclaimed stud of McKinley. Brittany had joined Harry and Quinn's conversation. Rachel was walking towards the girls looking as if she was on a war path.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, the female lead of this glee club. Can I assume that you and your brother want to join?" she paused to smile "Auditions are after school in the glee club room, I'm sure Kurt can show you. We always need more members to sing back up for me." Hazel glanced at her, whispered something that made Santana laugh and smirk then "Sorry, I'm sitting in on a Cheerio practice today."

"Well we could let you audition tomorrow. You are a friend of a current member after all." Rachel steamrolled on.

"No, gymnastic practice." Hazel turned back to Santana and they walked away discussing something that had Santana looking eerily similar to those paintings of beautiful demons. Kurt looked over to see Harry following them with Quinn on one arm and Brit on the other. The girls were laughing at something he'd said. Rachel rushed after Harry, probably to try and convince him to join. Mercedes dragged him away to their next class, and after that dropped him off at his last class.

Unfortunately, Puck and some of the other idiotic meatheads were in his class. He spent the whole lesson listening to them discuss how hot Hazel was, and weirdly enough they seemed to agree that Harry was a hot piece of ass too. Puck had mentioned it and the others had started talking about how there weren't any female twins in the school. The conversation had gone to having a foursome with either Santana, or Brittany, the twins and whichever guy was talking at any given point.

Kurt was close to puking when they started speculating about whether or not the twins would like the same things, or if they would be okay with being together while someone watched. Kurt fled the classroom as soon as the bell rang to go find Hazel and Harry.

He came across the two of them whispering with Santana and Brittany in the hall near the glee room. He paused because Santana had that look on her face as if she had just won the lottery and was about to break someone's spirit in one evil look. They were headed to the field that Kurt knew Cheerio practice was about to start on, soccer would be doing drills in the lower field. Kurt hurried over and slipped his arm through Hazel's.

"You'll never guess what disgusting thing I was forced to listen to all last period."

Hazel stared at him for a second "Hmmm, I'm going to guess that due to me and Harry being twins we have become a sexual symbol for the less developed males in your class."

Kurt gaped at her "How?"

"Get with the program, ladyface, I've known about that since last period. I filled them in already." Santana smirked.

Hazel giggled, "Thanks for telling me anyway, Kurt, but it's happened before. Harry even had a fanclub back home who fantasized about these kinds of things on a regular basis."

Harry glared at her "I was under the impression we had agreed to never talk about that."

"We did, but I never agreed to not tell Kurt about it." She stuck her tongue out. Kurt noticed that they were already at the field, so he pulled Hazel to a good spot on the bleachers behind where Sue normally stood. The Cheerio's collected on the turf in front of Sue's spot, Sue showed up a minute early and called for them to start. Five minutes in she was making a girl cry because she couldn't do the flips that Sue wanted. Hazel got up and hopped over the railing of the bleacher, walked right up to Sue, and "How exactly do you expect her to get it right if you don't even tell her what she did wrong?"

"Oh, and I suppose you think you could do better, Potter." Sue glared at Hazel. Who quirked an eyebrow and smirked saying "Of course I can." Hazel pulled the girl up, talked to her for a few moments, demonstrated the move twice, once as the girl had been doing it, and once correctly. Then she gestured for the girl to try it, the Cheerio did it almost perfectly. Sue was eyeing the dark haired girl with something akin to either respect or interest, Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever seen respect in Sue's eyes before.

"You're on the team, as assistant captain." Sue barked

"Agreed, but I'm working with the girls directly when you give them a new routine so this doesn't happen again." Hazel nodded.

Kurt gaped, then glanced over at where the soccer guys had been joined by some of the football guys in playing a pickup game of soccer. Harry was blowing past everyone easily, but some of the football guys were trying really hard to tackle him.

**Okay mild rant time, I got a review saying that I update slowly. Well duh, I have a life between school, work, dance, being a club treasurer, being a member of other clubs, and having friends I'm amazed I update at all. I'm also really trying to make the chapters longer and to give them more substance. Seriously, I love the reviews I've gotten, but if you aren't even going to try to be helpful or polite when reviewing it annoys me. I'm going to take this wherever the hell I want in my own sweet time taking helpful suggestions into account. For those of you who have reviewed telling me you like what I'm writing, or encouraging me to keep going or giving Helpful suggestions, Love you guys and Thank you so much. Okay mild rant over ****J**


End file.
